marinafandomcom-20200223-history
FROOT
FROOT is the 3rd studio album from Marina. Tracklist #Happy #Froot #I'm A Ruin #Blue #Forget #Gold #Can't Pin Me Down #Solitaire #Better Than That #Weeds #Savages #Immortal Outtakes *I'm Not Hungry Anymore *Saviour *When You Take Away Control (Forget) *True Colours *Disconnect (possibly) Album Cover Art FrootAlbum.jpeg Single Cover Art Froot was written by Marina and produced by Marina and David Kosten for FROOT. Froot was the 1st Froot of the Month (grape) and the lead single. FROOT(song).png Fanmade Cover Art // FROOT Design Pack FrootAlt1-0.png|Made by @JoeWMay Froot-MGM.png|Made by Mr. Gabriel Marques ND3xmKg.png|Made by @lindsaytvtweets on Twitter AnmxPqH.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net aNmPcVK.jpg|Made by R.I.P. on DiamondGarden.net OJXJ3dg.jpg|Made by R.I.P. on DiamondGarden.net QReSIx1.jpg|Made by R.I.P. on DiamondGarden.net 0Gc5zoI.jpg|Made by imalex on DiamondGarden.net marina_and_the_diamonds___froot_by_colourcrayon-d82a1oo.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-13 at 13.07.38.png|Made by ughdiamandis on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-13 at 13.09.10.png|Made by trailerparkcola on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_inline_nd9ct73MRv1qlppbl.jpg|Made by Noahunty on DiamondGarden.net 34zy6jd.jpg|Made by guiltyjewels on DiamondGarden.net rw52q1.jpg|Made by guiltyjewels on DiamondGarden.net ZMCSDFG.jpg|Made by FROOT on DiamondGarden.net froot_simple_v1_by_colourcrayon-d82iyuf.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net R8s72Qx.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net QdfwRHF.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net 996uZ2f.jpg|Made by Lorde on DiamondGarden.net pYIazS2.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net Dtj2JiB.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nej04qFgfX1tl80hwo1_500.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_neker2y6LP1tl80hwo1_500.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_neker2y6LP1tl80hwo2_400.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_neker2y6LP1tl80hwo3_400.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nf31a2HW0Z1u0ccqoo1_500.png|Made by Solitaire on DiamondGarden.net IVc8kMV.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net RTWXeIr.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-13 at 13.45.58.png|Made by thiagoLN on DiamondGarden.net froot__electra_heart_style__by_dearlybeloveddiamond-dc9ef97.jpg|Made by dearlybeloveddiamond on DiamondGarden.net C8fmg1T.jpg|Made by Royal on DiamondGarden.net KOKuPZC.png|Made by TheLastDancer on DiamondGarden.net ZlsJZdM (1).png|Made by outrae on DiamondGarden.net yqbROSE.jpg|Made by Lorde on DiamondGarden.net 1fHQbUF.jpg|Made by Marinas Diamond on DiamondGarden.net XVsJwt9.jpg|Made by wraith on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nh9ku9XPM51sh1ao2o1_1280.jpg|Made by Joey on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-14 at 17.40.07.png|Made by ughdiamandis on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-14 at 17.40.31.png|Made by ughdiamandis on DiamondGarden.net 2ltliq0.jpg|Made by ULTRAVIOLENCE on DiamondGarden.net eraZDil.jpg|Made by the common cold on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-14 at 18.06.25.png|Made by Mannykins on DiamondGarden.net Froot-marina.png|Made by @JoeWMay FrootAlt1.png|Made by @JoeWMay FrootAlt2.png|Made by @JoeWMay xvFEFPz.png|Made by TheLastDancer on DiamondGarden.net froot2_by_colourcrayon-d8fzhqf.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net Zegj1lE.png|Made by Trollina on DiamondGarden.net aO5GWrW.jpg|Made by Lorde on DiamondGarden.net cYVa4R9.jpg|Made by MarryTheSequins on DiamondGarden.net 302rkf5.jpg|Made by unapologeticpeacock on DiamondGarden.net Ux7KcEA.jpg|Made by Jackson on DiamondGarden.net QtJdGZu.jpg|Made by like weeee-heeeeds on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-15 at 13.17.50.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net JnOEybA.png|Made by The Last Dancer on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_njksj0ji3X1u6jc8wo1_1280.png|Made by solitairesavages on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_njksj0ji3X1u6jc8wo2_1280.jpg|Made by solitairesavages on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_njksj0ji3X1u6jc8wo3_1280.jpg|Made by solitairesavages on DiamondGarden.net vjYsP6d.png|Made by thepianoknows on DiamondGarden.net dVUQqZd.png|Made by Merna and the No One Asked on DiamondGarden.net 9OjMh7e.png|Made by Merna and the No One Asked on DiamondGarden.net W05VbH6.png|Made by manyofhorror on DiamondGarden.net i30f12H.png|Made by manyofhorror on DiamondGarden.net UHwKVuw.jpg|Made by manyofhorror on DiamondGarden.net HjjfBKk.png|Made by DailyMATD on DiamondGarden.net ClItMXwz_o.jpg|Made by PINEAPPLE on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_inline_nkfsz9w66k1t3934o.png|Made by thepianoknows on DiamondGarden.net eMu2NNmU_o.png|Made by thiagoLN on DiamondGarden.net 74FlTcL6_o.png|Made by thiagoLN on DiamondGarden.net s2cxmh.png|Made by Rush on DiamondGarden.net sQuhykK.png|Made by The Last Dancer on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-15 at 14.18.00.png|Made by Kaleb on DiamondGarden.net 2njh4ia.jpg|Made by FrootFuckery on DiamondGarden.net 2cn9tz6.jpg|Made by ULTRAVIOLENCE on DiamondGarden.net jfRfQIZ.png|Made by ChainReaction on DiamondGarden.net f4mcfd.jpg|Made by unapologeticpea on DiamondGarden.net usfTZvo.png|Made by Pamplemousse on DiamondGarden.net ixZv4ZJ.jpg|Made by beevuu on DiamondGarden.net F8QRLsI.png|Made by The Last Dancer on DiamondGarden.net 2646ni1.jpg|Made by unapologeticpeacock on DiamondGarden.net iamfroot_by_colourcrayon-d8lny9a.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net iamfroot2_by_colourcrayon-d8lny92.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nldzrnQkGL1trfyo1o1_1280.jpg|Made by janelleinthesky on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nldzrnQkGL1trfyo1o2_1280.jpg|Made by janelleinthesky on DiamondGarden.net Ek1dHER.png|Made by jordannamarie on DiamondGarden.net Q9ROKH4.png|Made by jordannamarie on DiamondGarden.net nygML20.png|Made by Hyun. on DiamondGarden.net Jv3f3aY.jpg|Made by PINEAPPLE on DiamondGarden.net fkUnvtQ.png|(correct froots) Made by Superpower on DiamondGarden.net K6LUb7y.png|(fanmade froots) Made by Superpower on DiamondGarden.net KIbl1Gd.jpg|Made by ILLUMINAUGHTY on DiamondGarden.net HajVMyQ.jpg|Made by ILLUMINAUGHTY on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 10.42.50.png|Made by Zane and The Diamonds on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nnhmbqkArP1uqi9slo1_1280.png|Made by COSMIC on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nnl5hwOND61rw0kteo1_540.jpg|Made by Living_Dead on DiamondGarden.net mwyxw0.jpg|Made by lizzydelglam on DiamondGarden.net 1z1v7vc.jpg|Made by lizzydelglam on DiamondGarden.net gfKx0Lp.jpg|Made by Hermit the Frog on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_no62h2r72C1uqi9slo1_540.png|Made by COSMIC on DiamondGarden.net iRFCvHo.jpg|Made by Scully on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nogsilWBzn1uvpn1bo1_1280.jpg|Made by GHOST on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nosmx8yXaw1tmev67o1_1280.png|Made by pressure makes diamonds on DiamondGarden.net frootnewcover_by_colourcrayon-d8ulhg0.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net 2qdnz9u.jpg|Made by lizzydelglam on DiamondGarden.net 2s0n6lt.jpg|Made by lizzydelglam on DiamondGarden.net PVv1v3h.jpg|Made by the common cold on DiamondGarden.net mFzQwOk.jpg|Made by Oh Yes! on DiamondGarden.net 11hykxs.jpg|Made by unapologeticpeacock on DiamondGarden.net 238arq.jpg|Made by unapologeticpeacock on DiamondGarden.net 89ZiYLC.png|Made by Joey on DiamondGarden.net II5QCWG.png|Made by Joey on DiamondGarden.net p0jfhwP.png|Made by Joey on DiamondGarden.net cXB1dze.jpg|Made by the common cold on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nrwe0bZMRk1rg3f1ko3_540.png|Made by HANGINGFROOT on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_ns1z6gBZCu1uaao1bo1_1280.jpg|Made by GHOST on DiamondGarden.net 4UgVkPZ.jpg|Made by Bubblegum Pop on DiamondGarden.net bAHFiGo.jpg|Made by imalex on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nszkb4mzCl1rg3f1ko1_540.png|Made by HANGINGFROOT on DiamondGarden.net loi3c1x.jpg|Made by the common cold on DiamondGarden.net ttRHluV.jpg|Made by ULTRAVIOLENCE on DiamondGarden.net skq3ksg.png|Made by salamander king on DiamondGarden.net Fanmade Lyric Booklet froot_spread01.png froot_spread02.png froot_spread03.png froot_spread04.png froot_spread05.png froot_spread06.png froot_spread07.png froot_spread08.png froot_spread09.png froot_spread010.png froot_spread011.png froot_spread012.png Category:FROOT